


A New Dawn

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU obviously, Brotherly Love, Gadreel and Thaddeus have a good relationship, He's just as much a victim as everyone else, Just know he's not a real bad guy, Thaddeus has a complex back story, chosen family, he's just as broken as everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: When Gadreel died, he expected to stay dead, he expected to get his eternal peace, he did NOT expect to wake up again, and he most certainly did not expect to wake up in HIS arms.
Relationships: Gadreel & Thaddeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

When he awakes in his bed, in his quarters, he's confused for a moment. He feels off, odd, different then normal. As though he's just woken from a long winters nap. He pushes himself up, looking around, his eyebrows meeting at the bare walls, pictures from his fledgling usually cover them, the fire's lit, he doesn't remember lighting it the night before. He sits up more, pushing himself into the seated position, rubbing at his eyes, rubbing the remaining grains of sleep away. He doesn't remember much, he remembers seeing Gadreel, he remembers dying. He shivers slightly, he remembers _dying_.

_Gadreel._

His mind moves on to his baby brother, he's beloved little grasshopper, and he turns in his bed, curling his legs over the edge, he sets his feet to rest on the floor, and he rubs at his eyes again as he pushes himself up to his feet. Crossing the room, he pulls the door open, looking down the hall one way, and then the other, he sees no one, and turns down the stairs.

Other's are waking in cells, some are waking in the halls, cell doors are unlocked, those who are awake are stepping out cautiously, they see him and start, he offers them a soft smile, and continues on his way, looking into cells, searching out anyone who was familiar to him, and then he happens upon him, sleeping on top of the blankets of the cell's cot, his little grasshopper.

_Gadreel._

He reaches for the cell door, pulling it open with ease, and steps inside. He feels for a pulse, just to be on the safe side, and smiles when it beats nice and steady under his fingers, he squats at his bedside, sliding one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders, and lifts him as he stands, cradling him close as he turns out of the cell. He doesn't want him to wake up in here, not behind bars, not seemingly locked in a cell.

He carries him out of the cell, and turns back down the hall, stepping around others as they amble out, stiff from sleep, rubbing their eyes lightly, they're all free to go, he won't keep them, he watches others turn on their cots, pulling the blankets up over them, and fall back to sleep, that's fine too, he has more then enough room, they can stay for as long as they need to.

Carrying his precious cargo up the stairs, he turns back into his room, closing the door behind him with his heel, and carries him over to his bed. He sets his passenger down on one side, and crosses around to the other, climbing in on his side, and scoots closer, curling his arms around the sleeping form of his grasshopper, he tugs him close, curling him up against his chest, and settles down to sleep just a bit more.

…

The first thing he notices when he comes to is that he's rather warm, there's something curled around him, holding him, and he's warm. He blinks his eyes open softly, yawning widely, and looks up when he comes to stare out at someone's chest, his eyes travel upwards, widening when they fall on a familiar face.

_Thaddeus_.

Part of him, that abused part, wants to shy away, wants to cower and whine and plead and push away, protect himself before he can get hurt, but the other part, the part that recognizes that utterly _peaceful_ expression, that remembers those warm arms curled around him so tenderly, doesn't want to move. He hasn't been held in _these_ arms, in _this_ manner, in such a _long_ time. So gentle, but strong, secure and protective, held close and warm. They haven't curled around him like that for as long as he can remember, they used to, and then they just _stopped,_ then the pain came instead of the gentleness.

This wasn't _Thaddeus,_ this was Taddy, this was his big brother, the one that held him when things got too rough, the one that always made sure he was happy and smiling, the one that made him laugh like no other, the one that gave him extra servings at suppertime because he thought he was too thin, the one who would threaten to scrub his feet if he didn't go with the others when it was time to wash, the one that teased him endlessly as he threaded his beloved feather between his toes just to hear him squeal and cackle. This person holding him wasn't _Thaddeus,_ it was _Taddy,_ his big brother, his protector, his one true believer.

He smiles, scooting closer, and he feels those arms curl tighter for a moment. "Mmmm….grasshopper?"

"Taddy?"

A fuzzy beard rubs over his forehead as he presses a firm kiss to his head, and settles back down, one of his hands slide up to curl around the back of his head, fingers scratching in lightly, and tucks his head under his chin. "Go back to sleep, grasshopper, I'm not ready to wake up yet."

Gadreel nods lightly, smiling to himself, and yawns again. "Me neither."

"Then, go back to sleep, I'm too warm and comfortable to move right now." He squeezes him lightly. "And I just want to hold on to you for a while. My precious little grasshopper. I was so horrid to you. I'm going to make it up to you. I'll redeem myself."

"What happened to you, Taddy?"

"I don't know, grasshopper." He presses another kiss to his head. "We'll figure it out in another couple hours."

He smiles again, tucking himself in close, and closes his eyes. "Okay, Taddy."

They wake some hours later, the suns setting in the sky above, and he wakes to the feeling of fingers stroking through his hair, it's a comforting feeling, he likes it, and he smiles, rubbing his cheek over the strong chest underneath him. "Are you awake, grasshopper?"

He nods lightly, he's still sleepy, he wants to go back to sleep, but he forces himself to open his eyes. "Mhmm…I'awake." He rubs at his eyes, forcing himself into wakefulness, but he doesn't want those fingers to stop scratching at his head, so he doesn't sit up, besides, he's comfortable. "What happened, Taddy?"

"I'm not sure, grasshopper, I just woke up here, my head was a bit stuffy, as though something….Something was done…I remember dying, I remember everything, I'm so sorry grasshopper, I hurt you terribly."

"It's okay Taddy, it wasn't you, I know it wasn't you." He falls silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for killing you."

"I deserved it, there's nothing to apologize for, I would have done the same thing if I was in the same position."

Gadreel nudges his hand with his head, nodding again, and the older angel chuckles fondly, returning to scratching at his head, as he so desired him to. "Did I wake up here too?"

"No," he scratches a finger behind his right ear, and the younger angel purrs softly, like a kitten when comfortable and safe. "I found you sleeping in one of the cells and carried you up here, remembering what I do, I didn't think it was safe for you to see that as the first thing upon waking up."

"Thanks for moving me." He licks his lips lightly. "I wouldn't want to wake up there."

"I knew you wouldn't." Thaddeus tugs at his ear lightly. "So, I moved you."

"Thanks, Taddy." He nods in closer, he's so warm, he'd much have woken up wrapped in his arms then laying on the cot in the prison cell. "I'd much rather wake up here, with you, then on my own in a cell."

"I assume we woke up where we last were before we died, what were you doing back in a cell, from the last I remember, you were down on Earth."

Gadreel rubs at his nose lightly, and reaches out, curling his fingers in his big brother's tunic. "Hannah locked me in the cell. I killed myself. I didn't want to be a prisoner again, I didn't, I couldn't do it again, Taddy."

"Sshhh, sshhh, I'm so sorry, grasshopper." He pets his hair back soothingly. "I'll make sure you never feel that way again. I'll take care of you, grasshopper. You'll never have to know that fear again. I'll make up the spare room, that'll be your room, we'll decorate it just the way you want it, we'll get you all the things you need. Tunics, trousers, new boots, soft fluffy blankets, lots of pillows, art supplies, I know how much you like painting, you used to paint me portraits all the time, we'll get you everything you need to start up your painting again. We'll get you everything."

"What if they don't want to give me stuff?" He likes the sound of all that, but he's not sure how it'll come to pass, there were many who still blamed him as the starter of the war between the Archangels. "There's a lot of people who don't like me."

"Don't you worry about them, if you want something, you tell me, and Taddy will make sure you get it." He strokes a finger over his cheek lightly. "I'm going to spoil you rotten, you're going to get everything and anything, you're going to be surrounded by so much love your not going to be able to think of all the bad times."

The younger angel smiles lightly, he'd like that, he misses painting. "I'd like to start painting again, I miss painting, it was so comforting and relaxing."

"Then, we'll get you all the supplies, an easel, lots of paints, lots of brushes, a few art palettes, water colors and acrylics, canvases, we'll get you everything you need."

He smiles again, he missed Taddy, _his_ Taddy, the one that treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "Can my room have plants?" He rubs his cheek over the older angel's chest. "I liked the Garden Eden. It was so beautiful."

"We'll get you lots of plants, you're room will be like a mini garden, we'll even make you a pond for some colorful fish, I'll make you a large window, so you can look out, paint the sunset or sunrise. What kind of plants do you want?"

Gadreel thinks it over carefully. "Flowers, big colorful flowers. Hanging ivy. Lavender. Lots of green and colors."

"You're room will be a small garden, I know you like it warm, so it'll be a mini rainforest."

"Can I have a cat?"

"Of course, you can, what color?" He returns to scratching at his head. "Grown or kitten?"

"I want a kitten, so it'll be around for a while, I love cats."

"Okay, do you want a kitten or a cub?"

He hums softly, thinking it over carefully. "A cub?"

"A cub it is, what kind of cub?"

"A Bengal Tiger cub."

"We'll get you a Bengal Tiger cub, boy or girl?"

Gadreel thinks that over too. "Girl."

"Alright, what are you going to name her?"

"Sheba."

He leans over, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "A beautiful name." He scratches down the back of his head. "Do you want to go renovate and get your things now?"

Gadreel hums, shaking his head lightly. "Can I take another nap first, I'm still sleepy?"

He chuckles softly, it rumbles under his ear, and the Warden nods lightly, reaching down to scratch at his shoulders, as much as his grasshopper likes it when you scratch his head, he knows he _really_ likes it when you scratch his shoulders. "Sure, grasshopper, you go on and take another nap, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you, Taddy, I'm happy you're you again."

He leans over to kiss his head again, scratching down his back as he does, and returns to his shoulders when he straightens up again. "I love you too grasshopper, I'm happy I'm myself again too, I can return this place to how they should be now."

Gadreel yawns widely, the younger angel rubs his cheek over his chest lightly, and he reaches up with his right hand to curl around the back of his head. "Are you going to be a big tickle monster again?"

"The biggest tickle monster."


	2. Chapter 2

Gadreel was eager to see what his room was starting to look like, Taddy wouldn’t let him in to see, he said he wanted it to be a surprise, normally he liked surprises, but this one was eating at him, it was killing him, he wanted to see what his room looked like. Joshua had slipped in the other day, after smiling at him and waving in greeting, and they’d been in there for close to two and a half hours.

He spent most of his time in the Warden’s room, reading or drawing, napping, doing anything he could think of, and he was starting to go stir crazy.

Sighing, he taps his belly with his fingers, staring up at the ceiling. He already read his books twice, filled a blank book with drawings, he doesn’t know what to do now, he was bored, but he didn’t dare tell Taddy he was, Taddy would tell him he knew exactly how to entertain him, and then he’d meet his end under the wiggling torturous fingers of his big brother.

“Grasshopper, I have a surprise for you.” He looks up, as his older brother’s voice announces his arrival, Thaddeus smiles down at him as he enters his room, carrying something in his arms, orange and striped, he sits up, eyes widening. A Bengal Tiger cub, fluffy and soft, it meows softly, batting a paw. Gadreel smiles widely, reaching out for the cub, taking it from his older brother, he pulls it in close. The cub meows again, batting at his nose with a paw, and he smiles. “She’s from one of Joshua’s newest litters.”

“I love her!” He kisses the cubs nose, it licks his nose with its coarse tongue, and he scrunches his face up slightly at the feeling. “Sheba!” He lays back down, setting the tiger cub on his chest, scratching lightly behind it’s ears. His new friend meows again, purring softly under his scratching fingers. “Thank you, Taddy.”

The bed dips beside him, his older brother sitting on the edge, and he turns to watch him pet a hand down the tiger cub’s neck, then reach over to pat him on the belly. “You said you wanted one, I told you I’d get you whatever you wanted.” He sighs, patting him on the belly again, pushing himself back to his feet. “Now, how about we go see your room?”

Gadreel hugs his cub close as he shoots up, staring up at his older brother with wide eyes. “I can see my room?”

“You can, it’s all finished, would you like to come see it?”

“Yes! Yes, _yes,_ yes! I wanna see!”

Thaddeus smiles down at him, leaning over to pick his cub up, and he clamors off the Warden’s bed, bouncing in place as he comes to stand at his side, waiting patiently for him to lead him on. He turns, gesturing for him to follow, and Gadreel follows excitedly, nearly bouncing along after him. The older angel stands across from his door, and gestures for him to open it, and he smiles, admittedly, he bounces forward, curling his fingers around the door handle, he closes his eyes as he pushes the door open. He hears water trickling, and he opens his eyes, they widen in surprise, and he gasps, stepping inside carefully.

It’s beautiful, it’s colorful and green, large leafy plants and long strings of ivy, large blooming colorful flowers. He steps in, running his fingers over a smooth large leaf, leaning over to sniff one of the large colorful flowers. In the corner is a pond, a waterfall trickling down a wall of rocks into the pond, looking into the pond, he sees colorful koi fish swimming around, next to the pond is a basket of feline toys, for his cub, and a large fluffy bed for her to sleep in. A four-poster bed is pushed up against the wall behind him, a canopy hanging over the bed, he runs his fingers over the silky blankets. Around the other side of the bed are two large windows, from ceiling, to about his waist, a small nook carved into the room, counters covered in different colors and shades of paint, palettes sit on a cart next to an easel, a jar of different sized paint brushes sit on the cart, within arms reach of the large canvas, other canvases are stacked up on a table against the wall.

Thaddeus comes up behind the younger angel, setting the cub down on the bed, giving it a ball of yarn to play with, it meows and rolls onto it’s side, batting and kicking at the thick soft ball of rolled up yarn. “Do you like it?”

Tears make his eyes burn, and he turns, staring up at his older brother. Thaddeus frowns, stepping forward, curling his hands around his cheeks. “What’s the matter?” He tilts his head in concern. “Do you not like it?”

“I love it, Taddy.” Thumbs rub away the tears as they slip free. “I love it.”

“Then, why are you crying?”

“Because, I’m so happy!”

“Oh, grasshopper,” he chuckles softly, pulling him into an embrace. “You truly are something.”

Gadreel presses his face into the crook of his brother’s shoulder, curling his fingers in the back of his shirt, feeling comforted by the soothing circles being rubbed over his back. “You didn’t have to do all this, Taddy.”

“Of course, I did, I told you I was going to spoil you.” He pets a hand down the back of his head. “Your room had to be absolutely perfect.”

“It _is_ perfect.” He squeezes his older brother tightly. “I love it, Taddy, it’s perfect.”

“You deserve nothing less then perfect.” He rubs the back of his head lightly. “Look at what else I did, look, I know how you aren’t the biggest fan of the dark, so I did a little extra.” Gadreel pulls away from his shoulder slightly, still hanging onto his shirt, and watches as his brother waves his hand, dimming the lights, and little orbs begin to glow above them, floating around the ceiling, like stars in the night sky. “It’s like your laying in the Garden on a warm summers night.”

“Taddy…” He’s awestruck, staring up at the shining orbs shimmering above them, like stars. “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it?”

“I love it, Taddy, I really, really love it.” He buries himself back into his shoulder. “I love it, Taddy, thank you.”

“You are most welcome, my beloved baby brother.” The Warden presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Do you think you’ll want to sleep in your own room tonight?” Gadreel had been having nightmares the last few nights, he didn’t want him to be alone if he wasn’t ready, even with his new room being ready, he was welcome to sleep with him for as long as he needed.

“I can try to, Taddy, I won’t be alone, I’ll have Sheba.”

“That you will, from what Joshua told me, she’s quite the little cuddle bug.”

Gadreel looks up at the older angel. “If I get scared, I can still come to you, right?”

“Always, grasshopper, you can always come to me.” He kisses him on the head again. “You try sleeping in here tonight, and if you get scared, or you have a bad dream, you come on over to me, okay?”

“Okay, Taddy, I can do that.”

“Very good, very good, now, moving onto the matter that is supper.” He pats a hand over his belly, pulling the youth around into his side. “I’ve got a hankering for steak and potatoes, what about you?”

The little grasshopper smiles, giggling lightly as he pats the Warden’s belly too, Thaddeus huffs lightly and catches his hand, pulling it up to press his lips to the palm. “That sounds yummy.”

“I thought so too,” he rubs his back gently with his other hand. “You get yourself cleaned up and into your pajamas, I got you new ones, they’re in the dresser, and I’ll come get you when supper’s ready.”

“Okay, Taddy.” He squeezes into the Warden’s side. “Thank you, Taddy, it’s perfect.”


End file.
